High School Musical
by Bea2817
Summary: Hiccup, a new super smart student, met Jack Overland, captain of the school's basketball team, at a New Year's Eve party where they reluctantly sang karaoke together. They became friends instantly. When Hiccup turned up at Jack's school, their relationship grew and drama erupted when they inadvertently got a callback for their school's musical.


New Years Eve

"Hiccup!" boomed a rather large, bearded man. A young teen looked up from his book. "It's New years Eve! Stop reading already!"

"But Dad-" Hiccup started.

"No buts." His father interrupted. He snatched the book out of his son's hands. "There's a party downstairs, go get ready." The teen sighed.

"Alright." Hiccup stood up and looked at his dad. "Can I have my book back?" His father gave a reluctant look but handed it back anyway. "Thank you." His father smiled at him and lead the way back to the hotel room.

"Keep working left, Jack." a different large bearded man coached. His voice had a distinct Russian accent. "We need to keep Championship in reach." His white haired adopted son nodded as he held the basketball in his hands.

"By going left?" Jack asked. His dad nodded.

"Yes. He looks middle you take it downtown."

"Like this?" Jack whirled around his father and shot for the basket. The ball sailed through the air and into the net. His dad gave him a high five.

"That is way to do it!" His father boomed excitedly. "Do that in game and we will win for sure!"

"You bet I'm gonna do that in the game!" Jack agreed enthusiastically.

"Now go shower up. There's kids party downstairs." His father ordered.

"Kids party?" Jack pouted.

"Young adults, now go." North patted Jack on the back as he walked away.

As Jack walked into the room where the kids party was going on, he noticed how crowded and loud it was. Not that he was expecting anything different. Almost everyone had on funky hats. He weaved his way through the throng of people, without really knowing where he was going. There were two people up on the stage in the middle of the room singing karaoke.

Finally he found one of the supporting beams and leaned there, watching as the two people finished their duet.

"Alright! How 'bout we give it up to our two snowboarders!" The host yelled excitedly into the microphone. The crowd around Jack all cheered. He did too, even though he only heard a small snippet of their song. "Who's gonna rock the house next?" The host asked as the previous two snowboarders exited the stage. No one raised their hands, so he turned to desperate measures and turned on the spotlight.

It bounced around for a few moments then landed on two boys, one being Jack. "Oh, c'mon now guys! I don't sing. I really don't sing." Jack said hurriedly as he was pushed up on stage. He sighed and stood awkwardly towards the front of the stage. Then, someone stepped up next to him. It was a boy who was roughly around his age with auburn hair that hung just past the top of his bright green eyes.

"Y'know, someday, you're going to thank me for this." The host said as he set his mic into the stand in front of Hiccup. When neither of them answered, the host added, "Or not."

The music started and Jack wanted no part of it. He looked up at the screen just in time for him to sing his lines.

"Living in my own world

Didn't understand."

Jack cleared his throat and absentmindedly straightened his jacket.

"That anything could happen

When you take a chance."

Hiccup cast a nervous look out at all the people around him and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He then sang,

"I never believed in,

What I couldn't see."

Jack had walked to the back of the stage, about to leave, when he heard the boy's voice. Jack turned around and looked at him as the boy continued.

"I never opened my heart,"

"Ohh," Jack added quickly.

"To all the possibilities. Oohh,"

"I know," They sang together.

"That something has changed," Hiccup sang.

"Never felt this way," they both sang together.

"And right here tonight," Hiccup continued.

"This could be the start of something new," They sang, harmonizing together.

"It feels so right," As Hiccup sang, he slowly lowered his crossed arms so now they dangled at his sides.

"To be here with you. Ohh.

And now looking in your eyes,

I feel in my heart-"

"Feel in my heart" Jack added.

"The start of something new." They sang together. Both looked at each other.

"Ohh, yeahh." Jack chorused. "Now who'd've ever thought that, mmm."

"We'd both be here tonight," They harmonized.

"Oohh," Jack sang.

"Yeahh," Hiccup added. "And the world looks so much brighter,"

"Brighter brighter." Jack added, dancing slightly.

"With you by my side." They chorused.

"I know, that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start of something new

It feels so right to be her with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start of something new,"

As they sang, Jack walked closer to Hiccup and Hiccup was walking backwards and nearly fell off the stage.

"I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me. Ohhh, yeah." Jack sang, closing his eyes momentarily.

"I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see ohhh!" Hiccup belted out. Jack raised his eyebrows at the the boy's voice. It was really impressive.

"It's the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you,

Ohh,

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart,

That it's the start of something new,

It feels so right to be here with you,

And now looking in your eyes,

I feel in my heart,

The start of something new,"

"The start of something new," Jack sang.

"The start of something new."

When they finished, the crowd cheered loudly, while Hiccup and Jack just looked at each other.

"Jack!" Jack introduced over the loud yelling of the audience.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup shook Jack's hand, smiling at him.

Later on, they walked out onto the balcony of the ski lodge. Both had large mugs of hot chocolate in their hands.

"But really, you have an amazing voice." Jack continued, as they stopped and leaned on the balcony. "You've had to have done that before."

"Nope. First time ever." Hiccup said, smiling. "Well, that's not entirely true. I did sing in my second grade concert and fainted in the middle of my solo."

"Oh really?" Jack asked quite surprised. "Well with the way you just sang, I find that pretty hard to believe."

"Well you've obviously done a lot of singing yourself." Hiccup said.

"Oh yeah. My shower head is very appreciative." Jack laughed and so did Hiccup.

Suddenly, they heard the people inside chanting a countdown. Then an incredibly loud cheer. They smiled and wished each other a happy new year.

"I better go find North." Jack said.

"North?" Hiccup asked, slightly confused.

"My adopted dad." Jack explained. Hiccup's face turned completely apologetic and before he could even start to apologize, Jack said, "Don't worry about it. He adopted me a long time ago. My parents died when I was three and... I'm telling you my entire back story. Wow. Never done that before." Jack chuckled.

"Yeah. My mom died when I was six, so now it's just me and my dad." Hiccup said with a sad smile. "I should probably go find him." He then turned sharply to look at Jack. "I'll call you!" He said excitedly, getting out his phone.

"Oh yeah!" Jack got out his phone too and handed it to Hiccup. Both punched in their numbers and took a picture. Before Jack got to say goodbye, though, Hiccup had already gone.


End file.
